Hitherto, there has been a technology that ensures communication by authentication in a device that enables a user to enjoy various digital contents downloaded to a vehicle-mounted telematics device via the Internet through communication on a cellular phone or the like. In Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a technology about this type of device.